


Uncomplicated Kindness

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Lives, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, OT4, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s), Protective Tina Goldstein, Rating May Change, could turn into, easily, queenie is accidentally flirting all the time, rated for mild masturbation, slight ignoring of jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: He dreamt of her, and she saved his life, with some help.Later, he was kept safe with her and her sister, the girl with liquid gold for hair who can read his mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is another 'idk wtf' this is, and its mainly inspired by me re-reading the script and seeing new things everytime that catch my eye.  
> i am not kidding when i say i started off trying to write this as tina x credence but it sort of grew a mind of its own and became...what it is.  
> there's potential for more, and i did kinda want to have smut somewhere, if you can't tell, its my jam, but for now i'm marking it a one shot, as i prepare to begin the victorian AU!

The only person who had ever done him an uncomplicated kindness.

He listened to her because she cared, and didn’t want anything in return.

Miss Goldstein came into his life, and saved him from a beating, and he never forgot that moment, her swooping in, like a dark angel, wand tip glowing, and then his mother was backing away, defeated.

Miss Goldstein pulled him in her arms, hugged him tight, and told him it would be okay. Even if her power hadn’t lasted beyond the day, it didn’t matter.

He saw her at night, and in his dreams she was beautiful too. Her hair was longer, long chocolate brown waves framing her face and fluttering over her back, clad in a black dress dripping with silver, like a longer version of a flappers outfit.

Flappers and girls with bob haircuts were destined to sin, his mother would tell him. He didn’t care. He thought they were gorgeous.

Miss Goldstein, Tina, as the man with the red hair called her, was speaking to him, so sweet, so soft, so gentle, so he listened.

The man who he’d once trusted after he’d never seen Tina again, had betrayed him. Hurt him, and lied to him.

He couldn’t believe his hero had hit him.

Just like his mother.

They all were.

Except Tina.

*

After, when he was tucked into a blanket, Tina had put her arms around him again. For the first time in years, he felt safe.

The red haired man, Mister Scamander, had made the people with wands who wanted to fight him stop, and the man who’d been Mister Graves had too.

But he wasn’t himself.

He’d tried to hurt Tina, and Mister Scamander, and a woman with a golden sort of hat, or crown, he guessed.

Then all of the people with wands like Tina had attacked him, and beaten him, only for his face to melt, to change.

It wasn’t Mister Graves at all.

“What happened to-?”

Tina shook her head, shushing him,

“I’m not sure Credence. I know they’ll find him though, with that man, Grindelwald, finally caught. Now come along, you can stay with me and my sister till you feel strong enough.”

Mister Scamander nodded, and then the woman in gold, the President, as Tina would tell him later, asked what they could do, all the No-Maj’s knew they existed, and she sent him a pointed glance, which Tina deflected.

“It’s not as bad as you think, I know just what to do.”

*

The Goldstein sisters had a lovely and welcoming home, Credence found himself awestruck as he walked inside. “Go on honey, have a seat. You must be exhausted.”

A warm hand was on his shoulder, and a there was flurry of blond curls as she walked by.

Queenie.

Tina’s sister, and when she smiled at Credence, it was like the hunger pains twisting his stomach were something far different.

“Make us up a quick bit of coffee and scones. I suspect we’ll be up rather late, waiting for the news…”

About Mister Graves.

The real Mister Graves.

Tina told him that something had gone wrong, a few weeks back, and there had been a change in his habits, his mood. Queenie said she’d gotten suspicious sharing an elevator with him, and he’d shielded himself from her.

“Sorry, shielded?”

Queenie smiled warmly,

“His thoughts, from me. I can sorta read minds.”

Credence’s eyes widened and he was suddenly frightened, worried that she might see all that he’d done, and think him more dangerous than…

“Honey no! You’re not dangerous. That man was just using you, trying to steal your power. I don’t blame you for defending yourself against him at all.”

She was stroking her hand over his shoulder and up to his neck, gentle touches that reminded him of Mister Graves, but it felt different. Less menacing, less controlling.

“Oh, you’re sweet. You know, I think you’ll be just fine with a little bit of training. Mister Scamander might be able to help you with that. What do you think teenie?”

She turned to her sister, still keeping her hand on Credence, but lightened the touch, stroking along the nape of his neck and back down, sending a shiver down his spine, and heat curling through his abdomen.

“Oh. Let me go get you some tea.”

Queenie winked at him and moved away, and Credence tried to shrink into the smallest version of himself that he could be, took up a small corner of the nearest chair, getting so lost in his own thoughts that Tina had to tap him gently on the shoulder before she could hand him his tea.

He looked up, and tried to focus on her.

“Miss Goldstein, what exactly is wrong with me?”

Tina let go of his cup, which he wrapped his hands around, feeling the warmth seep into his perpetually chilled skin, and she knelt before him, biting her lip slightly before speaking,

“It’s nothing wrong Credence… but as Newt has explained it, because of your power being kept hidden so long, it sort of, explodes out at certain times of stress, and so, instead of letting it control you, you just need to learn to control it, to channel your magic, to be able to use a wand, and draw on it when you want it.”

Tina was touching his hand, a thumb rubbing over the back of his knuckles, and all his energy and focus zoned in on that, he didn’t even feel the fact that the mug was burning his palms, and he looked at her, wondering if she’d come to him in dreams on purpose, or if had all been him imagining things. He didn’t even ask how he could possibly have a wand someday if he wasn’t one of them, a witch or wizard.

“Honey watch out, that’s hot.”

Queenie was in front of him and beside Tina, reaching down to pluck the cup out of his hands, and he didn’t realize he’d been hurting.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought I was more careful, here, let me see.”

Tina was pulling his hand between hers, and clucking her tongue at the pinkened skin, and his mind instantly flashed to the first time Mister Graves had healed him. Had that been really him? Or had the man never really helped him before being replaced by a monster?

“There we go…”

Tina’s fingers dragged over the skin, and Credence bit his tongue to keep from wincing, but the pain was gone almost instantly.

“Th-thank you Miss Goldstein.”

“Please, call me Tina. You’re our guest. No need to be so formal.”

Queenie was trying to hand him his tea cup back, and he ripped his gaze from Tina’s dark and magnetic eyes and met the pools of blue that weren’t icy at all, and she was smiling, almost contagious with her happiness.

She was probably looking into his head at that moment.

*

“If you need anything, anything at all, just let us know, okay?”

Tina was saying, helping tuck an extra blanket over him, as Queenie fluffed a pillow before setting it beside his arm, giving him something to hold onto atop the small bed, but it was certainly still bigger and more comfortable than any cot in the church had ever been, and he could only nod, overwhelmed.

The sisters filed out of the room, leaving the lamp on the bedside table still glowing, and Queenie gave him a little wave as she slid the room divider, his makeshift door, closed.

He leaned back, pressing his head against the main pillow behind him, and let out a long slow sigh.

They were being extremely kind to him, more so than he felt he deserved, and he didn’t know how he could even begin to repay them for it.

Mister Graves had told him things, things that would happen if he helped him.

If he found the child in enough time.

‘ _Touch the symbol, and I will know, and I will come to you. Do this, Credence, and you will be honored among wizardkind, forever.’_

It had been so tempting, such an alluring offer of a promise, how could he not have taken it? Clearly his many years and lessons about resisting the Devil had been all for naught, for when the monster was right in front of him, he had not known, and had not been strong enough.

But that hadn’t been Mister Graves anymore.

Hadn’t been the same man he’d seen so many weeks back, standing out in front of the Woolsworth building, thought he might willingly starve to just be seen as the man had looked at him, treated with a moment of care, made to feel like he mattered.

None of it had been real.

Not really.

He slept fitfully that night, but still saw Tina in his dreams, along with a shadow, a shade of the man, who seemed trustworthy, if only for a moment.

“Hey… honey are you okay?”

Credence snapped his eyes open, finding Queenie, dressed in what he guessed was her nightgown, pink silk with white lace, and he instantly squeezed his eyes shut, fearful of what she’d see in his mind.

“M’fine.”

“You were shouting, and moving around on the bed. Were you having a nightmare?”

Credence dared to open one eye, and Queenie had taken a seat on the bed, about three inches away from his hip.

“I… don’t know. I didn’t mean to be loud. Did I wake you? I’m sorry.”

Normally that would be the cue for him to hand over his belt, to accept his punishment for disturbing the other people in the house, but Queenie was putting a hand on his arm, not tight, not painful, but firm.

“No. You’re not going to be disciplined for anything ever again, not if I have anything to say about it. Tina told me, what that woman did to you… its just heartless. How could anyone do that to someone in their care?”

She was touching his face again, fingers grazing over his cheek, and he gave a full body shudder from the contact, trying to shrink away from it but also lean in for more at once, and he sighed heavily, feeling as his body reacted, and he shifted, turning away to hug the pillow at his side, and hope she would leave before she…

“It’s okay honey. It’s perfectly normal. Don’t… well; I know you’re already worrying, I can see it.”

Her hand was still stroking over his face, moving up to his forehead, fingers brushing back his sharply cut bangs from his clammy skin.

He hadn’t even realized, he was burning up beneath the blankets.

“If you want me to go I can, but let me cast a cooling charm first, and you tell me if it’s too much.”

Queenie stood up, blessedly, separating herself from him slightly, for the fire in his stomach and heat spreading between his legs had also been fanned by the innocent way her thigh had grazed his, and before he could blink or turn to look at her, the fever was starting to vanish, and his body stopped to shrink upon itself.

“How’s that?”

She was smiling so sweetly down at him, Credence couldn’t bear to do more than thank her profusely, and when she leaned down to kiss his forehead, he froze.

“I hope you feel better in the morning, okay? Don’t worry about getting up at any old time. Tina has to be off early for work, but I’ve taken a sick day, besides, they really should be giving her time off, but, she wants to be there when they get news about Mister… uh well, the real Mister Graves.”

Electricity seemed to spark through Credence’s veins and he sat upright at once, startling Queenie just a tidge,

“He’s alive? They found him?”

Queenie looked around almost conspiratorially, as if she expected Tina to come bursting in, and then sat down on the bed again, but kept her body from touching his too much, even through the sheets,

“Yes! He’s being examined right now in the uh, wizard hospital, best there is, in London. They’re not sure how much time he’ll need, but the way he is, I’m sure he’ll be trying to come back to work soon as he can walk. He’s very stubborn.”

“But… he _was_ real?”

Queenie’s expression changed from her concerned to her cheerful and back so fast it made his head spin,

“Yes, yes of course. Percival Graves is the descendant of one of the original founding Wizarding families in America… he’s very real. Unfortunately his position meant, according to Tina, that he was the perfect target. It’s really awful that we, I mean, I should’ve known, sooner.”

She looked down at the floor, blinking rapidly, and Credence knew from experience she was trying to hold back tears.

He surprised himself, but he really might have just been desperate touch feel her hand again, as he reached out to put a hand tentatively on her arm, mimicking the way she’d held him,

“He’s a very powerful wizard right? He wasn’t lying about that… right?”

Queenie shook her head, golden curls dancing around her face,

“Not at all. Mister Graves is head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department, you don’t get up there without some serious skills. Not to mention some major pull from a family name…”

At that, she was rolling her eyes, and Credence felt a smile trying to pull at his lips.

“So it’s okay. He’s okay, and he’ll be back. Tina got in trouble for helping me, didn’t she? It’s why she never came back… why he came to me instead…”

Queenie was biting her lip, before nodding.

Credence tried not to feel too guilty. He’d not had any idea what had brought Tina, his dark avenging Angel into his life, nor what had taken her away, but he’d suspected he had done something wrong.

“No, honey, no. It was the law, she shouldn’t have interfered with No-Majs… that’s what your… family was. You aren’t one of them, you’ve got so much power, it took a whole team of Aurors to repair the city.”

Queenie was smiling again, but at the last few words Credence’s eyes widened and she seemed to catch herself, too late.

“Okay, now, it’s all been fixed. No harm done.”

His hand was still on her arm, and then she was shifting her body, putting one of her own around his shoulders, and pulling him close to her chest, so that he could rest his chin against her bare shoulder. Her nightgown was so soft, when he lifted a hand to brace against her waist, it felt like water beneath his palm, newly healed from the burns and highly sensitive.

She spoke, distracting him,

“It’s a hug. I’m hugging you because you’re breaking my heart. There’s nothing you need to apologize for, ever.”

One of her hands was rubbing over his back, and the other was at his neck again, keeping him against her for a moment, until the moment lingered a bit too long, and Credence wasn’t sure what to do, how to end it. He’d never been hugged before, not really. What Mister Graves would do to him was always about controlling, about making him do…

“Shh-hh, no. Don’t think about him.”

Queenie was pulling away, letting go of him only to cup her hands on his face, and stare into his eyes, twin orbs of perfect blue, like the sky on sunny days, and Credence wondered if she could see into his very soul with them, and read what was written on his heart.

“Yes, you’re good, and strong, and so beautiful. You will be an incredible wizard Credence. But for now, go back to sleep, okay?”

He could see her lean back in close, and he wasn’t afraid, but he let his eyes fall shut anyway, and felt just a slight brush of her lips on his.

Not quite a press, but like a kiss of butterfly wings on skin.

“Sleep tight.”

She was already walking away, sliding the door closed, and smiling with half of her pink lips, which matched her nightgown, he realized.

As Credence laid back against the pillow, the lamp beside him slowly began to go out, until it left the room in total darkness.

Could he, should he?

The way Queenie had reacted the first time, accidental as it might have been, she made it seem like what had happened was, common, normal.

She’d used that exact word.

No one was going to hurt him for it, ever again.

He wasn’t hot anymore, the charm she’d used had done its job, but when he slipped his hands beneath the blankets, just shy of letting one glide over his groin, he started to warm up again.

He fisted his hands at his sides, and tried to will it away, tried to make himself relax, but it wasn’t working now, and it had never worked before.

Even if he’d been yelling in his nightmares, he came into his own hands without a sound, and prayed that they wouldn’t notice the mess he’d made by wiping them on his borrowed pajamas.

*

A couple days of staying with the Goldstein sisters, and Credence was almost feeling better, almost relaxed enough to smile, occasionally, even laugh quietly at Queenie when she’d crack a joke or use magic that was particularly fascinating.

It was all wonderful, and he couldn’t quite get enough of it.

Tina came home that night with news that shook him and threatened to throw him back to the beginning, to the shattered and empty train station and the cold darkness of the tunnel.

“He asked to see you.”

“Oh.”

He looked up over at her from where he was sitting at the table, pushing his dinner around his plate until it was stone cold, and Queenie was probably a few seconds from offering to rewarm it for him, as he often ended up letting her do.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to honey. You know that.”

Queenie was getting to her feet, coming to stand behind him, hands braced on his shoulders, and he felt infused with warmth and strength, just from a singular touch.

Tina was wringing her hands together and looking at him with something like hope in her dark eyes, and he nodded, deciding at once.

“Okay. Yeah. He wants to see me… he remembers me?”

Tina smiled, somewhat nervously,

“Of course he does Credence. He did know you, sort of, for a little while… before, things happened.”

He gulped, and then felt Queenie put a hand to his hair, gently petting him in a way before bringing it back down to his shoulder,

“Are you ready now? Do you want to go with Tina? Do you want me to come too?”

Credence licked his lips, and set his fork down, relieved to be able to stop pretending he was still hungry. The truth of it was, it was hard to adjust to ‘normal’ meals after so long with so little. He usually felt bad, turning down a large portion of whatever heavenly creation Queenie had made.

“No. I can do it with Tina.”

He needed to.

She would see that.

“Good luck.”

Queenie waved at him, with a sad sort of smile as he let Tina take his arm for a side-along disapparation.

It was the way Mister Graves had always arrived to their meetings, but he’d never known the name of it until he’d asked one day, and Queenie had quickly explained how most witches and wizards travelled.

‘ _Someday you’ll learn it too.’_

He wasn’t sure he would ever be ready for that, for even with Tina leading the gesture, it was not a pleasant experience.

The building was abuzz with activity, even that late in the day, as when Tina usually came home, the sun had long since set. She walked in front of him with short but quick strides, and he struggled to keep up, until she turned back, paused, and reached down to take his hand in hers,

“It’s easier this way.”

She gave him a little smile, almost a half quirk of her lips, and it made him think of Queenie.

He wondered if she’d told her sister about the ‘kiss.’

Maybe it didn’t mean anything.

Just a goodnight with more… presence.

Credence really didn’t know anymore. His life had become something so very different so fast, it almost felt like his head was spinning, and he was just trying to hold on to something to keep from falling over.

“The Director’s office please.”

“Goldstein, you’re working late.”

Credence glanced over to see what looked like a very strange creature manning the magical elevator, and Tina leaned over to whisper,

“He’s a goblin.” To him, before turning to the creature with a tight smile, a mask of a look,

“It’s something that couldn’t wait for tomorrow. Let’s go.”

Every step felt like a step towards a life changing moment he couldn’t define, and when Tina stopped, still holding his hand, in front of a tall door with a large gold crest stamped into the middle, her hand tightened over his.

“This is it. Are you ready?”

Credence could only nod, unsure of what he could possibly say. If Queenie had been there, she would have seen how utterly terrified he was, panicking over the idea of having his image of the man shattered, twisted, or worse, confirmed, matching the picture he’d pieced together in his mind.

Tina lifted her free hand to knock, and the door seemed to glow slightly, before swinging inward, revealing a room decorated in muted tones, mostly brown and black, with gold trimmings on numerous cabinet doors behind the glass of which were displayed assorted trinkets and sculptures, some perhaps awards, trophies, but what caught Credence’s eye the quickest was the plain, almost ordinary chair behind the desk stacked with books, in which sat a man with dark hair, silver streaked on the sides by his ears, dressed impeccably.

He looked like Mister Graves, but as Credence stared, certain details became apparent, like missing things from a photograph. No tie pins held his still probably stiff and starched white collar down, he remembered those, because they’d been different, not simple pins of chrome or even gold, but black, shaped like scorpions. His face was gaunt, and he had a bruise on the side of one cheek, greenish yellow, not quite healed, but not fresh either.

Credence guessed that if he could see the man’s shoes, they wouldn’t be perfect black leather, so polished that he could imagine water rolling right off of them.

“Mister Graves, this is-”

“Credence, of course. Please, sit down. I’m sure you have many questions.”

The man’s voice wasn’t quite the same either, it was raspy, low, and sounded rather like it was tired, like he hadn’t used it much until recently.

Credence nearly tripped over the chair leg as he moved to comply, and both Tina and Mister Graves made a move as if to try and catch him, but he straightened himself, and held out his hands, as if to tell them both, it was okay, he was okay.

“Well, I guess I better leave you to it then…”

Tina spoke again, softly, as if from far away, and Credence twisted in his chair to look at her, hoping desperation wasn’t too obvious in his eyes.

“I’ll be right outside. Whenever you’re ready to leave, just come get me.”

She smiled encouragingly at him and he finally nodded, relaxing just slightly.

The man was speaking again, once she was gone, and the door closed behind her, so Credence looked back, not wanting to be rude, but he had only one real question.

“When? When did it stop being you?”

He needed to stop thinking of Mister Graves as anything but that, for he was, he was real, and he looked pained.

“I’m not sure exactly, but more than a month. The last time I saw you, it was raining, and you were shivering so hard you could hardly hold on to your fliers. I came over to you, and said you could stand by me, under the overhang as long as it took me to smoke a cigarette. You asked if I could keep you from getting sick, and I said of course. I dried you off with a charm, and I stayed there, until I ran out of cigarettes.”

There was a moment when Credence had felt unable to keep looking at Mister Graves, listening to him recall the final meeting he remembered, and he could hear his heartbeat thundering in his ears, as the memory flashed to the front of his own mind, and he could almost taste the mint from the cigarette smoke in the air, feel the dampness as rain splashed all around them, but they had remained dry, and unnoticed, not chased away by rude shopkeepers who hated anyone who lingered more than a moment in front of store windows.

“Did he ever…?”

Mister Graves let the empty words linger in the air, like a coil of smoke that slowly vanished, and Credence shook his head, not really knowing what he was answering, denying, but suspecting it meant something more than just _‘hurt, lie, steal, break.’_ The man wearing Mister Graves’ face had done many things, promised things he never intended to give, but Credence hadn’t let himself dream, or dare to ask for what he really wanted, and it had nothing to do with magic, power, or anything to do with being what he was besides, alone.

Lost, and drifting through a space, a city of hundreds of thousands of people, and still, lonely.

The last few days with the Goldstein’s had been incredible, out of one of those mad dreams, and yet, still lacking. Not perfect.

Because Mister Graves had been the key, the answer to it all, and the only thing he ever wanted more than air itself.

“I’m sorry. You must know, I’m so sorry I wasn’t strong enough, couldn’t fight him. When I think about him even being _near_ you…”

Mister Graves broke off and Credence finally wrenched his gaze up from the ground, the wood floor, and met the man’s own stare.

Pure agony and desperation were shining back at him, a darkness so warm he wanted to drown in it. “Mister Graves, do you think-?”

He began, cautious, uncertain what he was really asking, if he could even put words to what he wanted, and the man shook his head,

“Please, call me Percival. I don’t want you thinking about who he was with you, and calling me that just feels, wrong.”

Credence was already nodding, apology hot on his tongue, when the man got up from his chair and walked around his desk so fast he thought he might have used magic.

“Can I touch you?”

Credence found himself nodding again, confused and bewildered as to why the man was asking, or even wanting to do anything of the sort, and then there was a hand taking his, slow and gentle, a thumb rubbing over the back of his knuckles, making him dizzy and feel like electricity was sparking from the contact, threatening to set him ablaze.

“Come here.”

Mister Graves… Percival, was using that hand to tug him to his feet, and he was still fairly light enough, not having let the Goldstein’s cooking get to him quite yet, it was with little effort, so he nearly crashed into the man’s chest, feeling his arms wrapping around his body, holding him close.

Credence had never felt himself relax so fast, almost as if he’d begun to faint, as when Percival hugged him.

He lifted his arms, twining them around the man’s neck as fast as he could, and the arms around his back tightened, and he could feel the man shaking.

“I don’t deserve you.”

Credence didn’t quite understand, until Percival pulled back, and he saw the man’s eyes shimmering with tears, and a quiver to his lip that he wanted to stop, right then, so he did.

He was taller, by just enough to be able to lean in, not up, to press his mouth to the man’s own, a pale imitation of what Queenie had given him.

A groan rumbled out from Percival’s throat, and he felt him cling harder, if possible, as Credence smiled, beamed almost, for the first time in, well, forever.

Credence wasn’t sure when the man had begun to move, to maneuver him around to be pushed back against the desk behind, but he swore he could feel his heart skip a beat, even as heat flooded through his body.

“Credence, you know that I wanted to do this that day, under the awning, but I just didn’t have the courage? I almost wish I had.”

He pulled back to look at Credence, lips slightly pink and swollen, and he lifted a hand to rub his thumb, grazing over Credence’s teeth and bottom lip, and he couldn’t help smiling again.

“I would have let you, shocking as it might have been.”

Percival looked as if he wanted to laugh, as little crinkles appeared at the corners of his eyes,

“Do you think I could take you out for dinner some night this week? Give Miss Goldstein and her sister a night off from taking care of you?”

Credence blushed slightly, and ducked his head, nodding.

“They’ve been very kind, and I’m very grateful to them…”

Percival smiled and his words were gentle,

“I greatly appreciate what they’ve done for you. I couldn’t think of a more capable person to be your guardian than Miss Goldstein, well, besides myself.”

Credence’s eyes flicked back up to Percival’s for a moment, and before he could think of anything to say, to question exactly what the man meant, there was a sharp knock on the door, and Tina’s voice could be heard,

“Everything all right in there?”

Credence tried not to miss the contact too much as Percival stepped away from him, moving to open the door and reveal Tina herself, arms folded over her chest, toe tapping on the floor.

Percival smirked, as Credence tried to hope she wouldn’t notice how flushed he looked and the fact he’d put some wrinkles in the sides of the man’s shirt from his desperate grip during the embrace and kiss.

“Perfectly fine Tina. I think we’re done for now, but please make sure you tell your sister that this Saturday you’ll only need to cook for two.”

Tina didn’t question the perpetual smile on Credence’s face the entire journey home, about five minutes, and it only took Queenie about five seconds to start laughing and jump up and down a moment before rushing to hug him.

 Very confused, Tina stared at them both,

“Okay, I give up. What is it?”

Queenie beamed over at Credence,

“Should I tell her, or do you want to?”

Credence wondered if he’d ever stop blushing around her, or Mister Graves for that matter,

“Go on. You tell her.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> set up for date:check  
> set up for tina getting a bit jealous bc she likes graves or credence:check  
> queenie being credence's light angel while tina is dark:check
> 
> almost had office smut:check


End file.
